I Want To Stay
by x-Mysti-x
Summary: The Starlights have gone home, but Usagi wants to stay behind on the rooftop, just a little longer. SxU


"_I want to stay."_

* * *

**_This is a quick SxUish drabble, not really any point to it, I just needed to write something. It's practice, I guess. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading. _**

* * *

Usagi tried not to cry as she watched the Starlights and their Princess turn into beams of light in a flash so bright they all had to shield their eyes as they streaked up from the rooftop into the sky and streamed away from the Earth, back towards their home.

Closing her eyes to keep the hot, salty water back, the odango'd blonde buried her face in Mamoru's neck, grateful as he held her close and looked on concernedly, not able to say anything to stop her tears - they _were_ gone, after all. And after everything they'd been through together, how could he not expect Usagi to miss them?

Usagi tried to stop herself; she really did, but as the reality of their absence sunk in the tears couldn't seem to stop falling from her eyes. It was like the time months earlier when she had seen Mamoru off at the airport. She promised herself she'd see him off with a smile, but when it came to it she couldn't do it without crying. She supposed this was the same. _But it hurt incomparably more._

Eventually, the senshi that were present began to leave the rooftop. The Outers, after (grudgingly, in Haruka's case) thanking the Starlights and wishing them well, left. Haruka and Michiru had international tours to go on, Hotaru was going with them, and Setsuna would be returning to the Space/Time door soon. Makoto was the first to leave, tentatively walking down the stairs as she bid goodnight to the others. Usagi hardly noticed when Rei pulled her into a hug, patting her hair fondly and telling her everything would be alright before she set off after Makoto. Mamoru eventually left too, after a few hours, knowing it was best for Usagi, who had not moved at all, to be on her own right now.

Ami and Minako remained by Usagi's side well into the early hours of the morning, their teary eyes showing the same loss, the same pain, as hers. At two am, they tried to persuade Usagi to leave the rooftop, but thought better of it with one look at her face.

The cheerfulness was gone. Their leader and dear friend looked like a hollow shell with a smile that was only for show as she stared up at the last point in the sky where their light could be seen before it had vanished, hours ago now. She had sank to her knees, her legs giving out, and sat with her head tilted back towards the sky not caring for the aches and pains staying in that one position was inflicting on her.

'_We'll be friends forever, huh?'_ she thought bitterly. It did not comfort her. Instead, it hurt. She hadn't wanted to hurt Seiya any more than she already had, but saying that was stupid of her. She didn't want to be just friends, she wanted more than that. Unfortunately it didn't look like her destiny would allow it.

"Usagi, call us." Minako said sadly, taking Usagi's cell phone out of the small bag she had brought with her and laying it by the blonde's side. She took one last look at her princess and the night sky before turning her back to it and walking away. Usagi nodded, turning her gaze back to the sky.

After a while, Ami squeezed her shoulders, trying to get her to leave before she caught a cold. It was half past two. Surely if Seiya was going to come back for her, he would have done so by now. They'd discussed it, herself and Minako, with the Lights before they left. Their princess did not seem to mind that Seiya had fallen in love with Usagi, but Seiya himself had seemed reluctant - after all, Usagi had Mamoru back now, who was he to interfere? But they had convinced him to come back for her and help her escape her destiny, just as he had wanted to. They had not told Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, come on, we need to go home."

Usagi looked up at Ami, and simply shook her head. She'd carry on waiting, a real smile lighting her face as she saw three streaks of light crossing the night sky once more. Ami hadn't seen them yet, but it was what Usagi was waiting for.

"_I want to stay."_


End file.
